interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-English Dictionary b
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- Babel npr Babel; (le) turre de Babel (the) Tower of Babel babordo n Naut. port (= left side of a ship) baby A n baby Babylon npr Babylon Hence: Babylonia-babylonian Babylonia npr Babylonia babylonian adj Babylonian baca n berry; baca de junipero juniper berry baccalaureato n baccalaureate baccalaureo n Acad. bachelor Hence: baccalaureato bacchanal¹ adj bacchanal (1. Bacchic; 2. bacchanalian) bacchanal² n bacchanal, orgy; bacchanales Bacchanalia bacchanalia npl Relig. Bacchanalia bacchante n bacchante bacchar v to celebrate the Bacchanalia; also: to take part in a bacchanal or orgy bacchic adj 1. Bacchic; 2. bacchic, riotous Baccho npr Mythol. Bacchus Hence: bacchic; bacchanal; bacchar-bacchante bacillari adj bacillary bacillo n bacillus Hence: bacillari bacterial adj bacterial bacterio n bacterium Hence: bacterial; bacteriotherapia etc.; bacteriologo etc.; nitrobacterio etc. bacteriologia (-ía) n bacteriology bacteriologic adj bacteriological bacteriologo (-ólogo) n bacteriologist Hence: bacteriologia; bacteriologic bacteriotherapia (-ía) n bacteriotherapy bagage (-aje) n baggage, luggage bagatella n bagatelle, trifle baia (báya) n Geog. bay Balaam (bá-) npr Balaam balalaika R n balalaika balamento n bleat balancia n balance (1. pair of scales; 2. equilibrium; 3. Com.); balancia roman steelyard, Roman balance; balancia de commercio balance of trade; esser in balancia to be undecided, waver Hence: balanciero; balancista; balanciar-balancio, balanciamento, balanciatoria, contrabalanciar; contrabalancia balanciamento n (action of) balancing balanciar v I. to balance (1. to weigh the pros and cons of; 2. to bring to equilibrium; 3. to waver, hesitate); II. to swing (= to cause to go to and fro); balanciar se to swing (= to go to and fro) balanciatoria n seesaw balanciero n Watchmaking balance, balance-wheel balancio n Com. balance, balance-sheet; facer un balancio to draw up a balance sheet balancista n scale tester, scale inspector balar v to bleat Hence: balamento balbutiamento n stammer, stutter; also: babble balbutiar v to stammer, stutter; also: to babble Hence: balbutiamento; balbutiator balbutiator n stammerer, stutterer balcon n balcony (1. Arch.; 2. Theat.) balena n 1. whale; 2. whalebone, baleen Hence: balenero; baleniera balenero n whaler (1. whale fisher; 2. vessel for whale fishery) baleniera n whaleboat, whaler Balkanes (-ká-) nprpl Balkans (1. the Balkan Mountains; 2. the Balkan States) Hence: balkanic; balkanisar balkanic adj Balkanic; Peninsula Balkanic Balkanic Peninsula balkanisar v to Balkanize balla n I. ball (1. globular object; 2. cannon ball, bullet, etc.; 3. Print.); II. bale; also: bolt (of cloth, paper, etc.) Hence: ballon; ballotta &; imballar & ballada n 1. ballad (= poem founded on folk legend); 2. ballade ballar v to dance Hence: ballo; ballerina ballast n ballast; also: R.R. ballerina n ballet dancer, ballerina ballet F n Theat. ballet ballista n Hist. ballista, ballist Hence: ballistic-ballistica; arcoballista etc. ballistic adj ballistic ballistica n ballistics ballo n ball (= formal dance) ballon n I. balloon (1. Chem.; 2. aerostat); II. (large, air-filled) ball ballotta n ballot (= ball, ticket, paper, etc., used in secret voting) Hence: ballottar-ballottada ballottada n Man. ballotade ballottar v 1. to ballot; 2. to toss, toss about balnear adj bath (= pertaining to baths); station balnear seaside resort balneo n bath (1. act of giving or taking a bath; 2. bath water); balneos baths (= hot or mineral springs) Hence: balnear; balneotherapia etc. balneotherapia (-ía) n balneotherapy balsamic adj 1. balsamic; 2. balmy balsamifere adj balsamiferous balsamina n Bot. balsamine, garden balsam Hence: balsaminacee-balsaminaceas balsaminaceas npl Bot. Balsaminaceae balsaminacee adj Bot. balsaminaceous balsamita n Bot. tansy (= Tanacetum balsamita) balsamo (bál-) n balm, balsam (1. balsamic resin; 2. ointment) Hence: balsamina &; balsamita; balsamic; balsamifere; imbalsamar & Balthasar npr Bib. Belshazzar, Balthasar, Balthazar baltic adj Baltic; Mar Baltic Baltic (Sea); Statos Baltic Baltic States Baltico npr Baltic (Sea) balto n Balt (1. member of ethnic group including Lithuanians and Letts; 2. member of German land-owning class in the Baltic States; also: Baltic baron, etc.) Hence: baltic-Baltico; balto-slavo etc. balto-slavic adj Balto-Slavic balto-slavo n Balto-Slav Hence: balto-slavic balustrada n balustrade; also: railing balustrar v to balustrade balustro n baluster, banister Hence: balustrada; balustrar bambu (-ú) n Bot. bamboo banal adj banal, trite Hence: banalitate banalitate n banality, triteness banana n banana banca n bank (1. Fin.; 2. Gambling); billet de banca bank note Hence: bancari; banchero; bancar-bancabile; bancarupta etc. bancabile adj bankable bancar v Fin. to bank bancari adj bank; (disconto) bancari bank (discount); (negotio) bancari banking (business) bancarupta n bankruptcy; facer bancarupta to go bankrupt Hence: bancaruptero bancaruptero n bankrupt banch- see banco, banca banchero n banker banchettar v 1. to feast, eat lavishly; 2. to banquet banchettator n banqueter, feaster banchetto n banquet Hence: banchettar-banchettator banco n 1. bench; 2. bank, shoal; 3. counter (in a store) Hence: banchetto &; banca & banda¹ n band (1. group of people; 2. Mus.) Hence: disbandar & banda² n band (1. narrow strip of material; 2. bandage) Hence: bandar-bandage bandage (-aje) n bandage, dressing bandar v to bandage; bandar le oculos a un persona to blindfold a person bandiera n banner, flag Hence: bandierola bandierola n banderole, streamer banditismo n banditry, banditism bandito n bandit Hence: banditismo baniar v to bathe (= to give a bath to); baniar se 1. to take a bath; 2. to go in bathing baniator n bather banio n bath (1. act of giving or taking a bath; 2. bath water); banios baths (= hot or mineral springs); camera de banio bathroom Hence: baniar-baniator; banio-maria etc. banio-maria (-ía) n 1. water bath; 2. double boiler banjo n banjo bannimento n banishment (1. act of exiling; 2. exile) bannir v to banish banno n 1. proclamation, edict; 2. (= ban sentence of outlawry); 3. banishment; bannos banns Hence: bannir-bannimento baptisar v to baptize; also: to christen Hence: baptismo-baptismal; baptista; baptisterio; baptisator; anabaptisar-anabaptismo, anabaptista; rebaptisar-rebaptismo baptisator n baptizer baptismal adj baptismal baptismo n baptism; nomine de baptismo baptismal or Christian name baptista¹ n 1. baptizer; 2. Theol. Baptist, Anabaptist; Sancte Johannes Baptista Saint John the Baptist baptista² adj Theol. Baptist, Anabaptist baptisterio n baptistery (1. part of a church reserved for baptism; 2. receptacle containing water for the baptismal rite) bar A n bar (= place where liquor is served) barba n beard; facer le barba (a un persona) to shave (someone); Barba Blau Bluebeard Hence: barbero; barberia; barbate; barbar; disbarbar-disbarbate barbar v to grow a beard barbare adj barbarous Hence: barbaritate; barbarismo; barbarisar; barbaro-barbaric; semibarbare etc. barbaric adj barbaric barbarisar v to barbarize barbarismo n barbarism (1. “barbarism in language”; 2. barbarous social or intellectual condition) barbaritate n barbarity, barbarousness barbaro (bá-) n barbarian barbate adj bearded barberia (-ía) n barbershop barbero n barber barca n boat, bark Hence: barcata; barchero; disbarcar-disbarcamento, disbarcatorio; imbarcar-imbarcamento, imbarcation, imbarcatorio, disimbarcar-disimbarcation barcarola I n Mus. barcarole, barcarolle barcata n boatload barch- see barca barchero n boatman bardana n burdock barium (bá-) n barium baro- n in compounds baro- (as in “barometer”) Hence: barometro etc.; barothermohygrographo etc.; isobare etc. baroc adj baroque Hence: baroco baroco n baroque (period style, etc.) barogramma n Meteorol. barogram barographo (-ó-) n Meteorol. barograph barologia (-ía) n barology barometric adj barometric barometro (-ó-) n barometer Hence: barometric; barometrographo etc. barometrographia (-ía) n Meteorol. barometrography barometrographo (-ógrapho) n Meteorol. barometrograph, barograph Hence: barometrographia baron n baron (= nobleman) Hence: baronage; baronessa; baronetto; baronia baronage (-aje) n baronage (1. whole body of barons; 2. dignity or rank of a baron) baronessa n baroness baronetto n baronet baronia (-ía) n barony barothermohygrographo (-ógrapho) n barothermohygrograph barra n I. bar (1. as in “bar of iron, bar of wood,” etc.; 2. Her.; 3. ridge of horse’s palate; 4. “sand bar”; 5. Law place where prisoner stands; 6. Mus. bar, bar line); II. Naut. tiller Hence: barriera; barrar-barrage barraca n 1. hut; 2. barrack (= plain and large building) Hence: barracon barracon n barracoon barrage (-aje) n I. barrier, bar, obstacle; II. barrage (1. dam; 2. Mil.) barrar v to bar (= to close to entrance) barrica (-íca) n barrico, keg Hence: barricada & barricada n barricade Hence: barricadar barricadar v to barricade barriera n 1. barrier, obstacle; 2. stockade, fence; 3. tollgate barril n barrel (1. cask; 2. Meas.) Hence: barrilero; imbarrilar barrilero n cooper bary- adj in derivatives and compounds bary- (= heavy) Hence: baryta; barytone etc. baryta n Mineral. baryta barytone adj Phonet. baritone Hence: barytono barytono (-ítono) n baritone (1. baritone voice; 2. musical instrument) basal adj basal (1. basic; 2. Physiol.) basaltic adj basaltic basalto n Mineral. basalt Hence: basaltic basamento n 1. basement (= lower part of anything); 2. Arch. footing (of a column or wall), basement basar v to base, found; basar se super to be based on bascula n 1. Technol. bascule (as in “bascule escapement”); 2. platform scale, weighbridge Hence: basculari; bascular-basculation bascular v to move or be moving leverwise (over a fixed point) basculari adj bascule (as in “bascule bridge”) basculation n Surg. basculation base n I. base (1. bottom, substructure; 2. Mil.; 3. Chem.); II. basis, foundation; base de aviation air base Hence: basal; basic-basicitate, bibasic etc.: basar-basamento; gynobase etc. baseball A n Sports baseball Basel G npr Basel, Basle basiar v to kiss basic adj basic; also: Chem. basicitate n Chem. basicity basilica n basilica (1. Hist.; 2. basilican type of church building) basio n kiss; basio de Juda Judas kiss Hence: basiar bassar v to lower (= to make lower) basse adj low (1. not high; 2. base, mean); in voce basse in a low voice, softly; marea basse low tide Hence: bassessa; bassar; abassar-abassamento; basse-relievo etc.; basso¹-contrabasso; basso² basse-relievo n bas-relief bassessa n baseness bassinetto n 1. small basin, (shallow) bowl; 2. Armory basinet bassino n basin (1. wide, shallow bowl; 2. dock; 3. “river basin”) Hence: bassinetto basso¹ n I. bottom, lower part (of a thing); II. Mus. bass (1. lowest part of a musical score; 2. instrument for the lowest part of a musical score; 3. lowest male voice); a basso down, downward; in basso 1. down, below; also: downstairs; 2. down, downward; also: downstairs; a basso (le traitores)! down with (the traitors)! basso² adv low (1. in a low position; 2. softly) basson n Mus. bassoon basta interj enough! stop! bastante 1. ppr of bastar; 2. adj enough, sufficient; 3. adv enough, sufficiently bastantia n sufficiency, enough bastar v to be enough, suffice Hence: bastante-bastantia bastarde adj bastard (1. born out of wedlock; 2. spurious; 3. Print. as in “bastard type”) bastardia (-ía) n bastardy (= quality of being a bastard) bastardo n bastard (= illegitimate child) Hence: bastarde; bastardia bastille F n Fortif. bastille; Bastille Bastille bastion n Fortif. bastion basto n packsaddle baston n 1. stick, staff; 2. cane, walking stick; baston de marechal field marshal’s baton Hence: bastonada; bastonar bastonada n bastinado, bastinade bastonar v to cudgel; to bastinado batata n sweet potato, batata batik Malay n batik; also: batiked material Hence: batikar batikar v to batik batista n batiste batracho- n in derivatives and compounds Hence: batrachomyomachia etc. ... batrachomyomachia (-ía) n Batrachomyomachy, Batrachomyomachia (= Battle of the Frogs and the Mice) battalia n battle; in battalia in battle array; campo de battalia battlefield Hence: battaliar; battaliator battaliar v to battle battaliator n battler battalion n battalion batter v to beat (1. to strike, pound; 2. to flap; 3. to defeat); batter se to fight; batter moneta to coin, mint money; batter (le ferro) to hammer (iron) Hence: battimento; abatter &; combatter &; debatter &; rebatter batteria (-ía) n 1. Mil. battery; 2. kitchen utensils; batteria (electric) (electric) battery battimento n beating (= action of striking, throbbing, fluttering, etc.) bavare adj Bavarian Hence: bavaro-Bavaria, bavarese bavarese adj Bavarian Bavaria npr Bavaria bavaro (bá-) n Bavarian Bayona npr Bayonne Hence: bayonetta bayonetta n bayonet Bayonne npr Bayonne bazar n bazaar (= Oriental market place; also: as in “charity bazaar”) beate adj 1. blissful, happy; 2. devout; also: sanctimonious Hence: beatitude; beatific; beatificar-beatification beatific adj beatific beatificar v to beatify beatification n beatification beatitude n beatitude beccafico n Ornith. beccafico beccar v to peck (= to pick with the beak) beccata n beakful, billful becco n beak, bill; becco (de gas) (gas) burner Hence: beccata; beccar-beccafico etc. beduin n Bedouin beefsteak A n beefsteak bel- see belle belga n Belgian Hence: Belgica; belge belge adj Belgian Belgica npr Belgium belladonna n Bot. deadly nightshade; belladonna bellar v to war belle adj beautiful Hence: beltate; imbellir-imbellimento belles-lettres F npl belles-lettres; also: fiction Hence: belletrista-belletristic belletr- see belles-lettres belletrista n belletrist; also: fiction writer belletristic adj belletristic; also: fiction, fictional bellic adj war (= belonging to war) bellicose adj bellicose bellicositate n bellicosity belligerente¹ adj belligerent (= waging war) Hence: belligerentia belligerente² n belligerent belligerentia n belligerency bello n war Hence: bellic-bellicose-bellicositate; bellar-rebellar &; belligerente etc. beltate n beauty (1. loveliness or charm to the sense of sight; 2. beautiful woman) bemolle n Mus. flat ben¹ adv well; ben! 1. good!; 2. all right!; ben que although; ir ben 1. to go well; 2. to be well, in good health; sentir se ben to feel well Hence: benigne &; benefic &; ben-esser etc.; benefacer etc.; benevole etc.; benevolente etc.; benvenite etc. ben² n 1. good (= that which is good); 2. possession, property, etc.; ben public public good, commonweal; benes mobile personal property, movables; benes immobile real estate, immovables benedicer -dic-/-dict- v to bless (1. to consecrate; 2. to invoke blessings upon) Hence: benediction; benedicte benedict- see benedicer benedicte adj blessed (1. consecrated holy; 2. enjoying happiness or bliss); aqua benedicte holy water benedictin adj Benedictine benedictino n 1. Benedictine (monk); 2. benedictine (liqueur) benediction n benediction, blessing Benedicto nprm Benedict Hence: benedictin-benedictino benefacer -fac-/-fact- v to do good, be beneficent Hence: benefactor benefact- see benefacer benefactor n benefactor benefic (-éfic) adj beneficial, benefic Hence: beneficio-beneficiario, beneficiar; beneficente-beneficentia beneficente adj beneficent beneficentia n beneficence (= active kindness) beneficiar v to benefit (someone or something); beneficiar de to benefit by or from beneficiario n beneficiary beneficio n 1. benefit (= advantage, favor); 2. benefice ben-esser n well-being benevole adj benevolent benevolente adj benevolent Hence: benevolentia benevolentia n benevolence, good will benigne adj benign (1. kind, gentle; 2. Med. Hence: benignitate benignitate n benignity; kindness benvenite adj welcome benz- see benzoe benzina n benzine benzoato n benzoate benzoe (-zóe) n benzoin (1. gum benzoin, benjamin; 2. Bot.) Hence: benzoato; benzoic; benzoin; benzina-nitrobenzina etc.; benzol benzoic (-óic) adj benzoic benzoin (-ín) n benzoin (1. gum benzoin, benjamin; 2. Bot.; 3. Chem.) benzol n benzol Beotia n Boeotia Hence: beotie-beotio beotie adj Boeotian beotio n 1. Boeotian (1. inhabitant of Boeotia; 2. blockhead, Philistine) bequadro n Mus;. natural (sign) berillos npl glasses, spectacles Berlin G npr Berlin Hence: berlinese; berlina berlina n berlin (= four-wheeled carriage) berlinese¹ adj Berlin, of Berlin berlinese² n Berliner Bern G npr Bern Hence: bernese bernese adj Bernese beryllium (-íllium) n Chem. beryllium beryllo n beryl Hence: beryllium; chrysoberyllo etc. bestia n beast Hence: bestial-bestialitate bestial¹ adj bestial, beastly bestial² n cattle, livestock bestialitate n bestiality, beastliness beta¹ n Bot. beet; beta foliose leaf beet; beta salvage wild beet; beta de forrage mangel-wurzel; beta de sucro sugar beet Hence: betarapa etc. beta² n beta (= second letter of the Greek alphabet); radio beta beta ray; particula beta beta particle betarapa n beet (= “common red beet”) betel (bé-) n Bot. betel beton n concrete; beton armate iron concrete, reinforced concrete Hence: betonar betonar v to construct with concrete, face with concrete betula n birch bi- adj in compounds bi- (= two, twice) Hence: bicyclo etc.; binomio etc.; bicarbonato etc.; bicorne etc.; bigame etc.: biennal etc.; bilabial etc.; bifide etc.; bifurcar etc. bibasic adj Chem. dibasic, bibasic biber¹ v to drink Hence: bibule; bibibile-imbibibile; bibitor; bibitura; bibita; imbiber-imbibimento, imbibition; biber² & biber² n drink, drinking Hence: biberage; abiberar-abiberatorio biberage (-aje) n beverage, drink; potion biberon F n baby-bottle bibibile adj drinkable bibita (bíb-) n drink (1. draught, glassful, etc. of a given beverage; 2. beverage) bibitor n drinker, drunkard bibitura n beverage, drink Biblia n Bible Hence: biblista; biblic biblic adj biblical; societate biblic Bible Socicty biblio- n in compounds biblio- (as in “bibliography,” “bibliomancy”) Hence: bibliotheca etc.; bibliophile etc.; bibliographo etc.; bibliomantia etc. bibliographia (-ía) n bibliography (1. description or history of books; 2. bibliographical list) bibliographic adj bibliographic bibliographo (-ó-) n bibliographer Hence: bibliographia; bibliographic bibliolatra (-ó-) n bibliolater Hence: bibliolatria bibliolatria (-ía) n bibliolatry bibliomane adj bibliomaniac, bibliomaniacal Hence: bibliomano bibliomania (-ía) n bibliomania bibliomano (-ó-) n bibliomaniac, bibliomane bibliomantia (-ía) n bibliomancy bibliophile adj bibliophile Hence: bibliophilo bibliophilo (-ó-) n bibliophile bibliotheca n I. library (1. place where a collection of books is kept; 2. collection of books); II. closed bookcase Hence: bibliothecario bibliothecario n librarian biblista n Biblist, Biblicist bibule adj bibulous, addicted to drink bicarbonato n bicarbonate bicarburo n bicarburet, bicarbide bicario n tumbler, goblet, beaker, etc. bicentenari adj bicentenary bicentenario n bicentenary, bicentennial bichromato n Chem. bichromate bicipital adj bicipital bicipite¹ (-cí-) adj bicipital Hence: bicipite²-bicipital bicipite² (-cí-) n biceps bicolor adj bicolored, bicolor bicorne adj bicorn bicornute adj bicorn, bicornuate bicuspide (-cús-) adj bicuspid bicyclar v to cycle, bicycle bicycletta n bicycle bicyclic¹ adj bicyclic (= of two cycles, circles, or wheels) bicyclic² adj bicyclic (= of bicycles) bicyclista n cyclist, bicyclist bicyclo n bicycle Hence: bicycletta; bicyclista; bicyclic²; bicyclar bidente n bident (= two-pronged instrument) bidimensional adj bidimensional biella n Mach. connecting rod biennal adj biennial (1. lasting two years; 2. occurring every two years) bifide (bí-) adj bifid bifocal adj bifocal, having two foci biforme adj biform bifurcar v to bifurcate Hence: bifurcation bifurcation n bifurcation bigame (bí-) adj bigamous Hence: bigamia; bigamo bigamia (-ía) n bigamy bigamo (bí-) n bigamist bigot n bigot; attrib.: bigoted Hence: bigoteria bigoteria (-ía) n bigotry bilabial adj Gram. bilabial bilateral adj bilateral bile n bile (1. Physiol.; also: gall; 2. choler, irascibility, ill-humor) Hence: biliari; biliose-biliositate; biliverdina etc.; atrabile etc. bili- see bile biliardo n 1. billiards; 2. billiard table; balla de biliardo billiard ball; jocar al biliardo to play billiards biliari adj Physiol. biliary; calculo biliari gallstone, bilestone, biliary calculus bilingue adj bilingual Hence: bilinguismo bilinguismo n bilingualism biliose adj bilious (1. Med.; 2. choleric, ill-tempered) biliositate n biliousness biliverdina n Biochem. biliverdin bill A n bill (= proposed law) billet n 1. note (= short letter); 2. ticket (as in “railroad ticket”); 3.billet (= lodging order); billet (de banca) (bank) note, bill; billet a ordine promissory note made out to order Hence: billetero; billeteria; billetar billetar v to billet billeteria (-ía) n ticket-window, box-office billetero n ticket seller billion n billion (1. thousand millions; 2. million millions) Hence: billionesime billionesime (-ésime) adj billionth; le billionesime parte, le billionesimo the billionth part, the billionth bilobate adj bilobate, two-lobed bimane adj Zool. bimanous bimestral adj bimonthly (= occurring once in two months) bimestre n period of two months Hence: bimestral bimetallismo n bimetallism bimetallista n bimetallist bin adj two by two, two at a time Hence: binari; combinar &; binoculo etc. binari adj binary binoculo n binoculars; also: opera glasses binomie adj Alg. binomial Hence: binomio binomio n Alg. binomial bio- n in compounds bio- (as in “biology” Hence: biologo etc.; biochimia etc.; biogenetic etc; aerobie etc.; amphibie etc.; cenobio etc.; microbio etc. biochimia (-ía) n biochemistry Hence: biochimista; biochimic biochimic adj biochemical biochimista n biochemist biogenese (-gé-) n biogenesis (1. genesis of organisms; 2. “theory of biogenesis”) Hence: abiogenese biogenesis (-gé-) n biogenesis (1. genesis of organisms; 2. “theory of biogenesis”) Hence: abiogenesis biogenetic adj biogenetic Hence: abiogenetic biographia (-ía) n biography biographic adj biographic biographo (-ó-) n biographer Hence: biographia-autobiographia; biographic-autobiographic biologia (-ía) n biology biologic adj biological biologista n biologist biologo (-ó-) n biologist Hence: biologia-biologista; biologic bioxydo (-óx-) n dioxide bipartibile adj bipartible bipartir v to divide into two parts Hence: bipartibile; bipartition; bipartite bipartite adj bipartite (= having two parts) bipartition n bipartition bipede¹ (bí-) adj biped bipede² (bí-) n biped bipenne n Hist. (two-edged) battle-axe biplano n biplane bipolar adj bipolar bira n beer; bira clar light beer; bira obscur dark beer Hence: birero; bireria bireme¹ adj bireme, two-oared bireme² n bireme bireria (-ía) n saloon, beerhouse birero n (beer) brewer bis 1. adv twice; 2. interj encore Hence: bisavo etc.; bistorta etc. bisava n great-grandmother bisavo n great-grandfather biscuit n biscuit (1. cracker, cooky, etc.; 2. Pottery bisque) Hence: biscuitero; biscuiteria biscuiteria (-ía) n biscuit bakery biscuitero n biscuit baker bisexual adj bisexual bismuth (bíz-) n Chem. bismuth bison n bison (1. European aurochs; 2. American buffalo) bisonte n bison (1. European aurochs; 2. American buffalo) bistorta n Bot. bistort, snakeweed bisyllabe (-sí-) adj dissyllabic, disyllabic Hence: bisyllabo bisyllabo (-sí-) n dissyllable, disyllable bituminage (-aje) n bituminization (= process of covering with bitumen) bituminar v to bituminize, cover with bitumen bitumine n bitumen Hence: bituminose; bituminar-bituminage; bituminisar-bituminisation bituminisar v to bituminize, cover with bitumen bituminisation n bituminization (= process of covering with bitumen) bituminose adj bituminous; carbon bituminose bituminous coal, soft coal bivac n bivouac Hence: bivacar bivacar v to bivouac bivalve adj Zool. bivalve Hence: bivalvo bivalvo n Zool. bivalve bizarre adj odd, queer, bizarre Hence: bizarria bizarria (-ía) strangeness, oddness, oddity bizonal adj bizonal blanc adj white; papiro blanc blank paper; carta blanc carte blanche; verso blanc blank verse Hence: blanchir-blanchimento; blanco blanch- see blanc blanchimento n 1. (act of) whitening, blanching; 2. Metal. (act of) blanching; 3. (act of) bleaching blanchir v 1. to whiten, blanch (= to make white); 2. Metal. to blanch; 3. to bleach blanco n I. white; II. blank (= blank space); blanco del oculos white of the eyes; blanco de ovo white of an egg; in blanco (in) blank blande adj 1. soft, mild, bland; 2. flattering (as in “flattering words”) Hence: blandir &; ablandar blandimento n flattery blandir v to flatter; blandir se 1. to flatter oneself; 2. to delude oneself Hence: blandimento; blanditor blanditor n flatterer blasmabile adj blameworthy blasmar v to blame (= to find fault with, find blameworthy) Hence: blasmo; blasmabile blasmo n blame (= expression of disapproval) blason n 1. coat of arms, blazon; 2. (science or art of) heraldry blasphemar v to blaspheme; also: to swear (= to use abusive language) blasphemator n blasphemer blaspheme adj blasphemous Hence: blasphemia; blasphemar-blasphemator blasphemia n blasphemy; also: oath (= abusive language) blasto- n in compounds blasto-, blast- (= bud, sprout; specif.: germ, embryo) Hence: blastoderma etc.; gymnoblaste etc. blastoderma n Embryol. blastoderm blatta n cockroach blau adj blue blesamento n stammering; also: lisping blesar v to stammer; also: to lisp blese adj stammering, speaking indistinctly; also: lisping; esser blese to stammer, speak indistinctly; also: to lisp Hence: blesitate; blesar-blesamento blesitate n stammering; also: lisping blocada n Mil. blockade blocar v 1. to block, obstruct; 2. Mil. to blockade blockhaus n blockhouse (= building designed to protect an outlying strategical point) bloco n 1. block (= solid mass of wood, stone, etc.); also: log; 2. Pol. bloc; 3. pad (as in “writing pad”); in bloco in block; bloco erratic Geol. erratic block or boulder Hence: blocar-blocada, disblocar blonda nf blonde blonde adj blond Hence: blondessa; blonda blondessa n blondness bluff A n bluff (= act of bluffing) Hence: bluffar-bluffator bluffar v to bluff (= to deceive by false appearances) bluffator n bluffer blusa n blouse (1. “workman’s blouse”; 2. “woman’s blouse”) boa n boa (1. Zool.; 2. scarf of fur or feathers); boa constrictor boa constrictor bobina n bobbin, spool, reel; bobina de induction induction coil Hence: bobinar-bobinage, bobinatorio bobinage (-áje) n (act of) winding, spooling, coiling, etc. bobinar v to wind, spool, coil, etc. bobinatorio n winding frame bobsleigh A n bobsled, bobsleigh boheme adj Bohemian (= of Bohemia) Hence: bohemo-Bohemia, bohemic Bohemia npr Bohemia; bohemia Bohemia (= way of life of social Bohemians) bohemic adj Bohemian (1. of Bohemia or its inhabitants; 2. of social Bohemians) bohemo n I. Bohemian (1. native or inhabitant of Bohemia; 2. as in “social Bohemian”); II. gypsy boia n Naut. buoy (= floating object moored to the bottom) Hence: boiada; boiage; boiar-boiante boiada n buoyage (= system of buoys) boiage (-aje) n buoyage (= act of providing with buoys) boiante adj buoyant, floating boiar v to buoy, keep afloat bolchev- see bolchevico bolchevico (bolshevíco) n bolshevik, bolshevist Hence: bolchevismo; bolchevista; bolchevisar-bolchevisation bolchevisar (-sh-) v to bolshevize bolchevisation (-sh-) n bolshevization bolchevismo (-sh-) n bolshevism bolchevista (-sh-) n bolshevist, bolshevik; attrib.: bolshevist, bolshevistic boliv- see Bolivar, Simon Bolivar, Simon (-lí-) npr Venezuelan patriot, “liberator of South America” Hence: Bolivia-bolivian-boliviano Bolivia npr Bolivia bolivian adj Bolivian boliviano n Bolivian bolla n ball, globe; joco de bollas game of bowls; jocar al bollas to play bowls, to bowl Hence: bolletta; bollar bollar v to bowl bolletta n 1. pellet; 2. meatball; 3. bullet bomba n bomb, bombshell; bomba atomic atomic bomb Hence: bombarda &; bombar-bombator bombar v to bomb, bombard, shell bombarda n I. bombard (1. Hist. type of cannon; 2. bombard vessel); II. Mus. bombardon (= brass reed stop on the organ) Hence: bombardero; bombardon; bombardar-bombardamento, bombardator bombardamento n bombardment bombardar v to bombard bombardator n bombarder bombardero n Hist. bombardier bombardon n Mus. bombardon (= bass tuba) bombator n bomber (= one who or that which bombs) bombides npl Zool. Bombidae bombo n 1. booming, humming buzzing; 2. Zool. Bombus; also: bumblebee Hence: bombides bon adj good; bon! good! fine! all right! Hence: bonitate; bonificar-bonification; abonar; bono bona fide L bona fide, in good faith bonbon n candy Hence: bonboniera bonboniera n candy box bonetteria (-ía) n cap seller’s (store) bonettero n capmaker, cap seller bonetto n cap (= man’s cap) Hence: bonettero; bonetteria bonhomia (-ía) n good-heartedness, good nature bonhomo n good-natured man, good fellow, etc. Hence: bonhomia bonificar v to ameliorate bonification n amelioration bonitate n goodness; haber le bonitate de to have the kindness, be good enough, to bonnette F n Naut. bonnet bono n 1. good (as in “the good and the beautiful”); 2. certificate (representing money value); also: coupon, bond, etc. bonus NL n bonus book-maker A n racing book-maker boomerang A n boomerang Booz (bó-oz) nprm Boaz bor- see borax; borace borace n Chem. borax Hence: boro-borato, boric borato n Chem. borate borax (bó-) n Chem. borax Hence: boro-borato, boric bordada n 1. Naut. broadside (= simultaneous discharge of a broadside); 2. Naut. board, tack (= the stretch which a ship makes on one tack in beating to windward) bordar v to border (= to provide with a border or edging) bordatura n border (= strip on the edge of anything for strength or ornament) bordello n brothel bordo n 1. Naut. board (= side of a ship); 2. border, edge; a bordo on board (of), aboard; a bordo de on board (of), aboard Hence: bordada; bordar-bordatura; abbordar &; disbordar &; transbordar &; babordo etc. boric adj boracic, boric; acido boric boric acid boro n Chem. boron borra n padding, stuffing, etc. (= material with which something is padded or stuffed) Hence: borrar borrar v to stuff, pad borusse adj (Old) Prussian, Borussian Borussia n Borussia, Prussia borusso n (Old) Prussian, Borussian (1. member of the Old Prussian people; 2. Old Prussian language) Hence: Borussia; borusse boscage (-aje) n thicket, boscage bosch- see bosco boschetto n grove bosco n wood (= wooded place) Hence: boscage; boschetto; imboscar & Bosporo (bós-) npr Bosporus botan- n in derivatives and compounds Hence: botanista; botanic; botanica; botanisar; botanologia etc. botanic adj botanical; jardin botanic botanical garden botanica n botany botanisar v to botanize botanista n botanist botanologia (-ía) n botany boteca n shop, store Hence: botechero botech- see boteca botechero n shopkeeper, storekeeper botta n boot, high boot Hence: bottina-bottinero botte n barrel, cask, butt Hence: bottilia-imbottiliar bottilia n bottle bottina n half boot, high shoe bottinero n shoemaker bouillon F n bouillon bouquet F n bouquet (1. nosegay; 2. perfume exhaled from wine) bove n 1. ox (= castrated male bovine quadruped); 2. beef (meat from a cow or steer); oculo de bove 1. bull’s eye (small circular window); 2. ox-eye daisy Hence: bovello; bovero; boveria; bovin bovello n steer boveria (-ía) n cowshed bovero n 1. cowherd; 2. cattleman bovin adj bovine boxa n boxing (= act of fighting with the fists) boxar v to box (= to fight with the fists) Hence: boxa; boxator boxator n boxer, pugilist boycott n boycott, boycotting Hence: boycottar-boycottage Boycott, Charles Cunningham npr agent in Ireland, the original victim of boycotting in 1880 Hence: boycottar-boycottage boycottage (-aje) n boycott, boycotting boycottar v to boycott boy scout A n boy scout bracas npl breeches brachial adj brachial brachio n Anat. arm Hence: brachial; brachiopode etc. brachiopode (-ópode) adj Zool. brachiopod Hence: brachiopodo brachiopodo (-ópodo) n Zool. brachiopod brachycephale adj Anthropometry brachycephalic bracial¹ adj arm, arm- (= pertaining to or done with the arm) bracial² n brassard (= badge worn on one’s arm) bracialetto n bracelet braciar v Naut. to brace braciata n armful bracio n 1. Anat. arm; 2. brace (= rope attached to yard for trimming sail); bracio de mar arm of the sea; bracio de un chaise, balancia, etc. arm of a chair, balance, etc. Hence: braciata; bracial-bracialetto; braciar; imbraciar &; antebracio etc. Brahma npr Relig. Brahma brahman n Brahman, Brahmin Hence: brahmanismo; brahmanic brahmanic adj Brahmanic brahmanismo n Brahmanism brahmin n Brahmin, Brahman branca n branch branchia n Zool. gill, branchia Hence: branchial; branchiate; branchiopodo etc.; pectinibranchie etc.; lamellibranchio etc. branchial adj branchial branchiate adj Zool. branchiate branchiopodo (-ópodo) n Zool. branchiopod brandimento n (action of) brandishing brandir v to brandish Hence: brandimento brandy A n brandy brasa n live coals; embers Hence: brasiero; brasar brasar v to braise brasiero n brazier brasil¹ n brazilwood Hence: brasiletto; brasilina; Brasil & Brasil² npr Brazil; nuce de Brasil Brazil nut Hence: brasilian-brasiliano brasiletto n Bot. brasiletto brasilian adj Brasilian brasiliano n Brazilian brasilina n Chem. brazilin bravada n bravado bravar v to brave brave adj 1. brave, courageous; 2. exellent, fine Hence: bravura; bravar-bravada; bravo-braveria braveria (-ía) n bravery, courage bravo n bravo (= hired assassin) bravo! I interj bravo! bravura n bravery (= quality of being brave); aria de bravura Mus. bravura brecha (-sh-) n Mil. breach; facer un brecha in to breach breve¹ adj brief, short Hence: breviario; brevitate; abbreviar &; breve²-breveto &; semibreve etc. breve² n 1. Eccl. brief; 2. Mus. breve brevetar v 1. to grant letters patent to (someone); 2. to patent (an invention) breveto n patent (1. letters patent; 2. “inventor’s patent”) Hence: brevetar breviario n breviary brevitate n brevity (1. shortness of time; 2. conciseness, briefness) bric-à-brac F n bric-a-brac bricca n brick (as in “to pave with bricks”) brida n bridle; also: Anat. frenum, bridle Hence: bridar-disbridar bridar v to bridle, put a bridle on bridge A n Cards bridge brigada n Mil. brigade Hence: brigadero brigadero n Mil. brigadier brigantage (-aje) n brigandage, brigandism brigante n bandit, brigand Hence: brigantage; brigantesc brigantesc adj brigandish brillantar v 1. to give brilliance to, cause to be (or appear) brilliant; 2. to cut (or shape, etc.) as a brilliant brillante¹ I. ppr of brillar; II. adj brillant (1. shining brightly; 2. splendid, distinguished) brillante² n brilliant (= diamond cut to parkle brightly) brillantia n brilliance, brilliancy (1. great brightness, radiance; 2. splendor, magnificence) brillantina n brilliantine (= oily hair dressing) brillar v to shine (1. to send out or reflect light; 2. to be eminent, conspicuous); brillar per su absentia to be conspicuous by one’s absence Hence: brillante-brillantia, brillantina, brillantar brio I n brio; con brio con brio briquette F n briquette, briquet brisa n breeze (= light wind) Hence: parabrisa etc. bristol (brís-) n Bristol board Britannia npr 1. Britain; 2. Brittany britannic adj British britanno n Briton Hence: Britannia-Grande Britannia etc.; britannic britone n 1. Briton; 2. Breton broca n 1. Locksmithing broach; 2. raised thread in brocaded design Hence: brocar-brocato-brocatello brocar v to brocade brocatello n brocatel brocato n brocade broccoli (bróc-) n broccoli brochar (-sh-) v Bookbinding to stitch broche F n brooch brochure F n pamphlet, brochure; also: paper-bound booklet brodar v to embroider (1. to ornament with embroidery; 2. to do emhroidery; 3. to add imaginary details to) Hence: broderia; brodator brodator n embroiderer broderia (-ía) n embroidery (1. action or art of embroidering; 2. embroidered material) bromato n Chem. bromate bromic adj Chem. bromic bromo n Chem. bromine Hence: bromato; bromuro; bromic bromuro n Chem. bromide bronchial adj bronchial bronchio n Anat. one of the bronchia; bronchios Anat. bronchia Hence: bronchiolo; bronchitis; bronchial bronchiolo (-í-) n Anat. bronchiole bronchitis (-ítis) n Pathol. bronchitis broncho n Anat. bronchus; bronchos Anat. bronchi Hence: bronchio &; bronchopneumonia etc; bronchotomia etc.; bronchotomo etc.; bronchoscopio etc. bronchopneumonia (-ía) n Pathol. bronchopneumonia bronchotomia (-ía) n Surg. bronchotomy bronchotomo (-ótomo) n Surg. bronchotome bronzage (-aje) n (act of) bronzing bronzar v to bronze (= to give the color of bronze to) bronzator n bronze worker bronzo n bronze Hence: bronzar-bronzage, bronzator brossa n brush (1. brushwood, thicket; 2. implement for brushing); brossa de dentes toothbrush Hence: brossero; brosseria; brossar brossar v to brush (= to clean with a brush) brosseria (-ía) n brushmaking brossero n brushmaker brougham A n Brougham (carriage) bruma n fog, mist, brume Hence: brumal; brumario; brumose brumal adj wintry, brumal brumario n Hist. Brumaire brumose adj foggy, misty, brumous brun adj brown Hence: brunette-brunetta; brunir &; imbrunir brunetta n brunette brunette adj brunette brunimento n burnishing, burnishment brunir v to burnish Hence: brunimento; brunitor; brunitorio; brunitura brunitor n burnisher brunitorio n burnisher (= tool used in burnishing) brunitura n burnish brusc adj brusque (= blunt, rude) Hence: bruscheria; bruscar bruscar v to be brusque or rude to brusch- see brusc bruscheria (-ía) n brusqueness, brusquerie, bluntness Brussel npr Brussels; caule de Brussel Brussels sprouts brutal adj brutal brutalisar v to brutalize brutalitate n brutality brute adj 1. brute; also: brutish; 2. Com. gross; bestia brute brute beast; fortia brute brute force Hence: brutal-brutalitate, brutalisar; imbrutir-imbrutimento, imbrutiente; bruto bruto n brute Bruxelles F npr Brussels Hence: bruxellese bruxellese 1. adj of Brussels; 2. n inhabitant of Brussels bucca n mouth; bucca de foco piece of ordnance; bucca (de armas de foco) muzzle (of firearms) Hence: buccata; buccal; abuccar &; disbuccar &; imbuccar & buccal adj Anat. buccal buccata n mouthful bucla n curl (= curled lock of hair) Hence: bucletta; buclar; disbuclar buclar v to curl (= to cause to curl) bucletta n little curl (= little curled lock of hair) Buddha npr Buddha Hence: buddhismo; buddhista-buddhistic; buddhic buddhic adj Buddhistic, Buddhist buddhismo n Buddhism buddhista n/adj Buddhist buddhistic adj Buddhistic budget A n budget Hence: budgetari; budgetar budgetar (budjetar) v to budget, include in the budget budgetari (-dj-) adj budgetary bufalo (bú-) n buffalo buffet F n 1. buffet, sideboard; 2. R.R. refreshment room Hence: buffetero buffetero n R.R. refreshment-room manager buffon n buffoon Hence: buffoneria; buffonar buffonar v to play or act the buffoon buffoneria (-ía) n buffoonery bufon n toad bulbar adj bulbar bulbicultor n bulbgrower bulbicultura n bulbgrowing bulbiforme adj bulbiform, bulb-shaped bulbillo n Bot. bulbil, bulblet bulbo n bulb (1. Bot.; 2. Anat. a rounded enlargement at one end of a hair, tooth, etc.); bulbo del oculo bulb of the eye, eyeball Hence: bulbillo; bulbar; bulbose; bulbicultura etc.; bulbiforme etc. bulbose adj bulbous bulgare adj Bulgarian Bulgaria npr Bulgaria bulgaro (búl-) n bulgarian Hence: Bulgaria; bulgare bulla n 1. Eccl. bull; 2. bubble; 3. Med. blister Hence: bullose; bullir & bull-dog A n bulldog bulletin n bulletin (= official report); bulletin meteorologic weather report Hence: bulletinero bulletinero n writer of bulletins bulliente adj boiling bullir v to boil, be boiling Hence: bulliente; ebullir-ebulliente-ebullientia, ebullition; subbullir-subbullimento bullose adj 1. blistery; 2. bubbly bureau F n 1. bureau, desk, writing table; 2. office (as in “office to let”) Hence: bureaucrate etc.; bureaucratia etc.; bureaucratic etc. bureaucrate (burócrate) n bureaucrat bureaucratia (burocratía) n bureaucracy (= undue influence of administrative bureaus) bureaucratic adj bureaucratic burgese n person of the middle class, bourgeois Hence: burgesia burgesia (-ía) n middle class, bourgeoisie burgo n town Hence: burgese &; burgomaestro etc.; Teutoburgo etc. burgomaestro n 1. burgomaster; 2. mayor Burgundia npr Burgundy; vino de Burgundia Burgundy (wine) burgundie adj Burgundian burgundio n Burgundian Hence: Burgundia; burgundion; burgundie burgundion n Burgundian burla n joke, jest Hence: burlesc; burlar-burlator burlar v to joke, jest burlator n joker, jester burlesc adj droll, comical; also: burlesque (as in “burlesque poem”) burnus Ar. n burnoose bursa n 1. purse (“change purse”); 2. scholarship, burse; 3. stock market, stock exchange; bursa de pastor Bot. shepherd’s purse Hence: bursero; disbursar &; imbursar & busardo n buzzard (= Buteo buteo) bursero n purse maker -bus see omnibus bussola (bú-) n compass (= instrument showing magnetic meridian); perder le bussola to lose one’s head busto n bust (1. upper front part of the body; 2. Art) butinar v to collect booty butino n booty Hence: butinar button n 1. Bot. bud; 2. pimple, pustule; 3. button; 4. knob (as in “door knob”); button de foco cauterizing iron; button de auro Bot. buttercup Hence: buttonero; buttoneria; buttoniera; buttonar-disbuttonar buttonar v to button (= to fasten with a button or buttons) buttoneria (-ía) n 1. button manufacture or trade; 2. button factory buttonero n button manufacturer or dealer buttoniera n buttonhole butyrar v to butter butyrari adj butter butyrato n Chem. butyrate butyreria (-ía) n 1. butter industry; 2. butter dairy butyrero n butterman butyric adj Chem. butyric butyrina n Chem. butyrine butyro (bú-) n butter Hence: butyrato; butyrero; butyreria; butyrina; butyrari; butyric; butyrose; butyrar; disbutyrar butyrose adj 1. buttery; 2. butyrous buxo n 1. box, box tree; 2. boxwood (= wood of the box tree) byzantin adj Byzantin byzantino n Byzantine Byzantio npr Byzantium Hence: byzantin-byzantino